Klara Spejl
Klara Spiegel '''is the daughter of '''Kai '''from '''The Snow Queen. Energetic and optimistic, Klara is a sweet girl with unrivalled excitement for her destiny, thus aligning with the Royals. Although she's not fond of the idea of getting her heart frozen or spending ten years in a chilly castle (even if her only company is one of the besties), Klara loves the idea of being a major part of a major fairytale. To her, being part of the Snow Queen is a legacy that should be carried on, at all costs, especially since it's such a precious, yet fragile, tale. Klara spends her time energetically making new friends, and learning about people. Having always been inspired by the stories of her grandmother and her mother, Klara wants to collect stories from all around the world herself, and holding onto her optimistic belief that there's a story to be told in anyone, she aims to have these stories remembered for centuries. Character Personality Klara is optimistic and excitable. Energetic and talkative, she finds almost everything interesting and makes an effort to learn as much about as many things as possible. To Klara, everything excites her – life, living, and most importantly, people. Klara is the kind of person who would make an effort to learn about everyone as much as possible, to the extent that she can become a little invasive in terms of personal information and space. Klara claims she's respectable of people's boundaries, but in reality, she just thinks she is. In fact, most of the time, she doesn't even know if she's potentially bothering people. Klara is also quick-tempered and a little irritable. She's a tad impulsive when it comes to things that annoy her, and can get a little loud when expressing her opinions. She is also shown to have a dislike or fear of sharp items, a reference to the shard of glass which will eventually pierce her eye. Klara is incredibly fond of the idea of travelling to places and meeting people there. Klara wants to learn about the world and to learn about people. She is in love with the idea that the world she lives in is full of so many different cultures, so many different art, and so many different kinds of people. She wants to explore this world as much as possible, and capture it, through photography and writing. Klara is highly skilled in mathematics and praises herself for it. Maths is one way she feels more connected to the Kai destiny, and she finds it a fascinating and beautiful area of knowledge. To Klara, maths is more artistic and more human than people recognise, and she loves finding mathematical beauty in all areas of life. Although words come to her as naturally as anything, numbers do even more so. In fact, when it comes to directing words, Klara is more entranced by the pure clarity of syllables and sounds mixing. She also enjoys writing, but not of the fictional sort. If anything, she enjoys serving as a reporter, and recording accounts of happenings and the people involved as accurately as possible. Klara is a strong believer in the idea that everyone has a story to tell, and everyone is a story themselves. As for her story? Other than the Snow Queen, of course, Klara believes that her story is recording other people's stories. Her goal in life is to amplify the voices of the unheard, and to remember the lives of the forgotten. Interests Mathematics is probably the one area where Klara is the strongest in. The girl's ability with numbers is indeterminable, and since her father's a mathematics professor and taught her primary maths skills from a young age, Klara has always scored well in this subject. At school, she finds maths as easy as reciting pi, and it always being sum-thing she was good at. Mainly in maths, Klara loves the ideas of patterns, such as fractals and geometry, rather than anything too algebraic, cos it doesn't seem as "personal" to her. Klara has also always recognised her skill in maths being a sine of her being a fantastic Kai. Minus the fact that Klara wants to be a reporter or journalist when older, mathematics will truly always be her finest skill. Klara's other main interest is writing. It stems from growing up with stories from her mother and her grandmother, to the point where those stories have inspired Klara even today. Other than that, Klara's inspiration for her writing mainly comes from her love of people – that is, finding out about people and their lives, and gaining a wider sense of what life is REALLY like in this wide, open world of fairytales. Klara writes to capture moments and events in Ever After, and to capture what it's like to live here. Klara doesn't write for propaganda or the thrill or the sensationalism of writing. Rather, she writes in the most candid ways, and that is to present the reality of everything. Klara is also a very adventurous young lady. Her father caught wonderlust after his tale, and that has been passed down to Klara. This girl wants to explore the world, and fall in love with the world. Not just for the sights and the places, but mainly for the people and the history. Klara wants nothing more in life other than to go to foreign lands and faraway places just to meet new people and hear about their culture. Another of Klara's hobbies is iceskating. Klara loves to iceskate, having been fluent in the sport since a young age. She's lithe and nimble and just speedy on ice in general. Her love of iceskating has grown so great that she ended up joining Ever After's icehockey team and trains on the magical indoor ice hockey field regularly. Despite Klara's short stature and lanky figure, she kills on the hockey turf. Not literally, because that would be rude. Appearance Klara immediately strikes most people as a sweet, excitable young girl. She carries herself with incredible energy as she's constantly moving about, which is the most recognisable part of her appearance. She has beautiful brown skin that's usually rosy-looking since she keeps herself in good health, and wide, inqusitive brown eyes that glaze around everywhere. Her hair is long, dark and blue, with lighter and darker blue streaks in it. It's smooth and usually gives off a shine. Her nose is upturned and cute, and her lips are brown, and rather thin. A grin usually graces her face, and when it doesn't, she's probably laughing. Klara has a short figure, with lanky arms that seem to be growing too fast for her body to catch up. Despite this figure however, Klara is a very flexible and agile person, participating often in sports like figure skating and icehockey. Basically, anything where she can be fast and graceful. Fairy tale – The Snow Queen Wikipedia – The Snow Queen Basically, there's a mirror. A troll breaks the mirror, and shards fall down to Earth. Meanwhile, on Earth, there's a boy and a girl who are next door neighbours. They're best buds, growing flowers together and stuff, and their names are Gerda and Kai. Their friendship is stabbed when a mirror shard falls into Kai's eye, and he starts being an asshole to Gerda, wrecking flowers, yelling and whatnot. He storms off, and runs into the Snow Queen. He kisses him once to remove the cold sensation, twice to remove his memories. She pauses, saying how she can't kiss him a third time, or else he dies. So Kai runs off with this Snow Queen, who he impresses with his maths skills (which gives me, Zena, hope that I may someday also impress girls with my maths skill). Gerda is not cool about that, because she just lost her best friend. And that starts Gerda's journey to find Kai. After facing many trials and tribulations, and getting a bonus girlfriend (aka the Little Robber Girl), Gerda reaches the Snow Queen's castle. Kai's there, and he has a frozen heart. Literally. He's like Anna from Frozen, but with more personality. Anyway, the Snow Queen's forcing him to take part in a Spelling Bee because he has to use pieces of ice to spell out the word "eternity". If he spells out the word, the Snow Queen unfreezes him and gives him a pair of iceskates, which is a pretty snazzy deal I think. Gerda runs up to her best friend and they hug and (platonically) kiss. Kai's saved by the magical power of friendship. The two hold hands and dance, and the ice pieces decide to start dancing as well, and fall down to spell out "eternity". Kai is freed, and the two leave her domain. Gerda meets up with her girlfriend, the Little Robber Girl, again, and they all walk back home. Everything back home is the same, except for Gerda and Kai, who have grown up. And it also happens to be the glorious summertime. How does Klara come into it? When Kai's older, he desperately misses the adventure he had with the Snow Queen and Gerda, and developed a huge sense of wanderlust. He ended up travelling the world in order to gain a better sense of geography and culture. In one of his journeys to Africa, he met a really nice Ethiopian girl. He lived with her for a while, getting to know and understand the culture. The two were eventually married in a traditional Ethiopian wedding, and had Klara there. However, since Kai realised that his daughter had to attend Ever After High to fulfill her destiny, he and his wife moved back to Norway in his old, childhood home that had been handed down for generations. His mother welcomed him back with open arms, and nodded her approval for his wife, and hugged her new granddaughter tightly. Klara grew up with her nan telling her stories of the bees and their queen, and how a lovely, yet lonely, Snow Queen governed a far-off northern realm. Klara was raised Norwegian, but always aimed to never forget her North African culture. Relationships Family Father Klara is destined to inherit her father's destiny, and is pretty hyped about that. She and her father get along quite well. Although Klara can be a little energetic and overbearing, Kai adores his daughter. The two go watch sports matches together, Kai was the one who got Klara into iceskating, and Klara has always bothered her father with difficult maths questions. Mother Klara also adores her mother, and makes an effort to learn about her culture. Although her mother isn't used to moving from a warmer environment to a much colder environment (Ethiopia to Norway), she enjoys spending time with Klara and her family. Klara's mother has a fondness for cooking traditional foods and music. Grandmother Another family member that Klara is close to is her nan, who always tells her stories about stuff. Gerda Klara gets her energy and enthusiasm from Gerda, basically. Friends Klara's best friend is Hildegarde Olhouser, the next Gerda in the tale. The two grew up together, as their houses were right next to each other, and when younger, they would often crawl through the windows and hang out. They grew flowers together and told each other stories. Klara and Hilde are incredibly close to the point where they could be mistaken for sisters if it weren't for the fact that they looked so different. Now, at Ever After, the two share a dorm. They plant flowers together, putting them in the balcony, and often do cute naturey things, like cover their dorm or the hallways with flowers and go iceskating. Massak is the next Snow Queen is Klara's tale, and Klara could not possibly be more excited about that. Klara finds Massak an absolute sweetie, and adores how sensitive she is. The two hang out by going iceskating and building snow-castles and generally anything relating to snow. Klara's slightly nervous about being kidnapped by Massak, considering that she is one of her best friends, even though spending 10 years with her sounds nice. Another of her friends is Hyacinth Flowers. He's destined to get mistaken for her in the tale, and Klara decide to instantly befriend him, because befriending people is what comes to her most naturally. The two talk about flower arrangements, and Klara tries to set up the future prince with any potential princesses. Apart from those three, Klara does like to talk to princesses and witches and knights and basically anyone from any story. She cares a lot about other people and their lives, and does her best to make friends – not only because she enjoys social interaction, but because she thinks getting allies and information from these friendships might come in handy in the long run. Pet Klara has always liked animals, as the Snow Queen tale contained many adorable animals and Klara has always felt gutted that she wouldn't be able to see all of them. During animal calling, a small lemming came to Klara. She dubbed the small creature "Emmy", and Emmy often likes to crawl onto Klara without the girl noticing and come to class with her. Romance Klara is a demisexual panromantic, with a preference for girls. When asked about her sexuality, Klara simply replies with "gay". Generally, Klara doesn't experience romance firsthand. As cliché as it is, Klara is in love with the idea of love. She loves seeing other people fall in love, she loves helping people find the romance that they want. But the idea of her being in a romantic relationship seems a bit weird for her. She probably has a thing for the next Snow Queen though. Outfits Klara's colour scheme is any shade of blue, mixed with cool light pastel tones. She has a very "cute" style of dress, often employing poofy skirts in her outfits. She also has a fondness for vests, waistcoats, and "anything fancy", as she thinks those make her look snazzy. Her sleeves are often poofy as well, and her collars are generally rounded to achieve a "cute" sort of look. Decals and motifs on Klara are generally cracked glass, mirrors and flowers. Occasionally there'll also be uses of snowflakes and snowstorms. These all reference Kai's role in the Snow Queen. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Snow Queen Category:Zena's OCs Category:IEatIdiots Category:Royals Category:Hans Christian Andersen Appears In *Klara Spiegel's diary *Hyacinth Flower's diary Trivia *Klara means "bright" "clear" and "famous". Bright being a reference to Kai, who had a great mathematical mind. Clear, referencing to mirror and ice and glass. Finally, famous because The Snow Queen is a very famous fairytale. I used 'Klara' instead of 'Clara' because 'Kai'. *'Spiegel' means mirror in German. I know that Klara is Norwegian, and the Snow Queen is a Danish fairytale, but for some reason, I thought Spiegel was the Norwegian form of mirror. Instead, it was the German version, but by then, Klara had already been established and it was too late to change. *Klara is mixed-race, being half-Ethiopian and half... well. The ethnicity of Kai has always been questioned, as all the generations of Kai have been mixed race and varying different shades of brown. *Klara's original name was Eternity Kayson. Zena changed it because that was too tacky. *Her favourite genre of music would probably be pop, and she would probably just listen to the Top 40 Hits. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Snow Queen Category:Zena's OCs Category:IEatIdiots Category:Royals Category:Hans Christian Andersen Quotes Portrayals In live action, Klara would most ideally be portrayed by Zendaya Coleman, an awesome 18-year-old actress who used to be on Disney. Like Klara, she is mixed-race, and half-black, so she would be an ideal candidate for presenting Klara on stage. Furthermore, Zendaya has Klara's cute face and the perfect hair to represent Klara. As well as this, Zendaya is very talented so Zena (Klara's creator) would have no qualms with her playing Klara. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Snow Queen Category:Zena's OCs Category:IEatIdiots Category:Royals Category:Hans Christian Andersen Gallery My Art Fucking finally i finished this shit.png|Klara's basic klara box art.png|Klara's box more diary klara doodles.png|When I first designed Klara I had a bit of an obsession for her outfit and drew her over and over klara name.png|why do i make these things Klara Getting Fairest.png|Getting Fairest Other People's Art Commission hyacinth flowers and klara spiegel by thelibranoccultist-d8tq51v.png|Na's adorable art of Klara and Hyacinth! comission__klara_spiegel_icon_by_aletheiia90-d8vlyw8.gif|Klara icon by aletheiia90 klara_spiegel_by_evillovebunny500-d89lq5l.png|by evillovebunny500 klara_headshot_by_purryproductions_inc-d8buuk6.png|by purryproductions-inc spc_klara_spiegel_by_yerzyfreyre-d86prgk.jpg|by meiima Not Really Art more shit.png|Improvement Meme Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Snow Queen Category:Zena's OCs Category:IEatIdiots Category:Royals Category:Hans Christian Andersen